


Welcome Home

by talentedgemx



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Emotions, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Making Out, Nakedness, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, So Is Charity, Sort Of, just a short ficlet, the morning after Charity and Vanessa have slept together after Charity's Lanzarote trip, vanessa is a goner, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talentedgemx/pseuds/talentedgemx
Summary: A short fic concerning what happens between Charity and Vanessa the morning after they've been together for the first time since Charity got back from Lanzarote. Just an idea I mentioned in the l chat and said I'd throw it together when I had a minute. Then obviously I couldn't get the scenario out of my mind :)





	Welcome Home

Vanessa stumbled out of the bathroom, her heart still fluttering and the heat from the last half hour or so still colouring her cheeks. A towel hung loosely around her shoulders which she was using to paw at her damp hair, her head tilted down a little as her eyes fell to Charity who was across the room, retrieving her clothes that were strewn on the floor from the night before.

 

A satisfied smile spread slowly across Vanessa's lips as she watched her straighten up, appreciating no end the way Charity's towel clung to her curves when she was bent over. She sulked a little when she stood, making a small yearning noise that made Charity pause as she cast a glance over her shoulder at Vanessa, grinning at the appraisal before she looked away, dropping her towel completely and then turning fully to the end of the bed onto which she threw all her clothes, aside from her bra.

 

Vanessa's jaw fell open and her hand immediately stopped rubbing at her hair, her eyes suddenly fixated on Charity's body. Not that she hadn't seen her naked before, obviously. She had seen Charity naked many times, now, in fact, as had Charity seen her but it was her brazenness, really, that caught Vanessa off guard, as it always did. There Vanessa was, stood in her bathrobe _and_ a towel because that's what she did whether there was an extremely hot woman in her bedroom (who had just made her come twice in the shower) or not, and a brief thought went to whether she should be naked too, sashaying into the bedroom all suave and seductive but, she was soon distracted from her thoughts once again.

 

Charity raised her eyebrows as she scoffed, a little, her long hair falling over her shoulders as she moved in that way that it did which made Vanessa swoon all the more, if she was honest, before the smug expression Charity had worn for most of the night as well as throughout their interlude in the shower just now enveloped her face. "See something you like, babe?" she asked seductively, knowing very well what the answer would be.

 

As Vanessa stared Charity started to get dressed, the smile from her lips spreading and moving throughout her body in the knowledge of what she did to the woman standing just inside the door to the room. No one had ever looked at her the way Vanessa did and it was getting all the more addictive, to say the least. There was no malice in it whatsoever, no scheming or vindictiveness or anything like the feeling she was being used. It was the complete opposite, in actual fact, and it was making Charity feel warm in ways she hadn't experienced before.

 

It was more than a little unnerving so as Vanessa chuckled a little and cast her eyes to the floor, Charity bit on her bottom lip having now finished with her bra and reached across to the bed to retrieve her shirt. She had work to get to after all and if she didn't arrive before the delivery Chas would have her guts.

 

Vanessa took a step further into the room. "I think you know I do," she responded as she glanced up from beneath her lashes, her voice still thick from the shower.

 

Charity's heart rate picked up a little as Vanessa came closer but she managed to get her shirt on somewhat smoothly, grinning at Vanessa's response as she held her bottom lip tightly between her teeth. "I'm glad to hear it," she said as she reached to the bed again and grabbed her jeans.

 

Vanessa's brow furrowed as she watched her. "Err, do you want to borrow some underwear?"

 

Charity paused as she readied her jeans for stepping into them, her eyes meeting Vanessa's as a thought quickly came to her and then she slid one leg into them, her lips pulling into a bit of a wicked smirk. "Nah, babe," she began as she slipped the material over her other leg and pulled them particularly slowly up her thighs. "Think I'll go without."

 

Vanessa swallowed as her eyes followed the movement of the jeans.

 

Charity walked over to Vanessa as she painstakingly did them up. "Leave mine here for you to find," she husked, dipping her head closer to Vanessa's as she got closer. "And maybe you can think about me, working all day without any."

 

Vanessa exhaled loudly as her chest thumped and those rousing tingling sensations that flooded her whenever Charity was like this returned in full force. Without saying a word Vanessa reached up and cupped the back of Charity's neck, tugging her in as she crashed their lips together in a kiss akin to the one they shared last night as soon as Charity stepped through her front door.

 

It was pure want and need and relief because if Vanessa was honest, she didn't know if when Charity had disappeared that meant things were over and she definitely, definitely wasn't ready for things to be over. Not when her skin was set aflame by Charity's touch and her legs went a little weak when she felt Charity's tongue push into her mouth. It was intoxicating, all of it, and as she felt Charity's hands find their way into her bathrobe and snake gently around her sides, she knew she was a goner and the best of it was, she didn't even mind.

 

Not when Charity had whispered an apology into her ear last night as she caressed her neck with her lips. Not when she had pressed Vanessa into the bed and devoured her slowly and gently and had touched her like she had actually _missed_ her. As if she had missed kissing her and teasing those pleading sounds from Vanessa's lips and when they held each other afterwards well, it was damn well near the best night of Vanessa's life.

 

Vanessa's hands were holding onto Charity's jaw when the kiss broke, both of their chests moving quicker as they rested their foreheads together. Charity smiled as she made a low happy sound in the back of her throat and Vanessa thought she'd never tire of hearing it.

 

"See you later, yeah?" Charity asked as she took a step back and all Vanessa could do was nod.

 

Nod and look up and smile a little dreamily as Charity moved toward the door and threw a cheeky wink at her over her shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/talented_gemx) or [tumblr](http://talentedgemx.tumblr.com) if you'd like to say hi :)


End file.
